Modern computing devices may include a display for displaying information. In some instances, the computing devices may not be able to display all of the information at once, such as when displaying large bodies of text. Each set of information capable of being displayed simultaneously on the computing device display may be referred to as a “page” of information. Conventionally, computing devices are configured to fit as many lines as possible onto a single page when displaying bodies of text or other information larger than a single page.